fnaf the good ol days
by ToyBonnie The Bunny1218
Summary: In this funny story everyone's favorite night guard Jeremy is turned to a baby. He must go through life again being raised by the fanf 2 characters.
1. Chapter 1 now you konw

It was dark he didn't know where he was. He was waking up. He was oddly warm, he felt scared he had no idea what was going on. His thoughts suddenly got cut off.

"Teddy! He's waking up!" The first voice yelled it was clearly male but still very feminine.

"Oh h-h-h-hhe-he's c-c-cute." Voice two clearly female but garbled and scratchy spoke.

"I'll get Teddy, I guess." Voice three was clearly female, and super girly.

He could identify the sound of footsteps getting farther and farther away. He was really confused now. He didn't understand.

"Why didn't you get me sooner!" A male voice full of power and determination spoke angrily.

"Well he is still half asleep, so don't worry." Voice two again spoke.

Jeremy was now very very confused he had no idea what was going on. He wanted answers he wanted his freedom and closer. Once again his thoughts were cut of, but this time someone had pick him up.

The fourth voice he had heard spoke again." I assume you are wanting answers Mr. Fitzgerald." The voice he could now identify as Toy Freddy or as he preferred to be called Teddy.

"Hell yeah i do." He spoke but all that was heard was baby babbles.

"Well it would only be fair." Voice one clearly now BonBon.

He started to cry. He was really confused overloaded and scared.

"D-d-d-did w-w-we sc-scare him" Voice two the mangle spoke.

"Oh I hope not, I really hope we didn't scare mhim." Voice three Toy Chica or TiChi

"Well we all know how scary waking up the first time is."Teddy spoke

"True" The rest all repled in unison.

"Well all we need to do is calm him down." Teddy said while rocking poor crying Jeremy until the crying stopped.

"Now I believe I owe you an explanation."

Almost as fast as it was said everyone was sitting in a circle. Jeremy looked down at himself he was furry and had the paws of a cat, his fur appeared to be green. He Screamed.

"Well now he knows at least that about himself,"Teddy spoke out"now we owe him an explanation."

"You see you've always been special, ever since you showed up here we've known you are special." He continued "So we stopped hunting you, we got a new body made for you." He was still talking "We let you survive several weeks, then we have withered foxy snap your neck, quick painless. Then you got put into the new body. Now here you are our little baby."

The rest of the day was slow 99% was spent with little Jeremy crying. Until being put to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 JerJer's morning with BonBon

Jeremy was woken up by the sound of approaching foot steps. He looked up only for his gaze to meet that of a certain blue rabbit.

"Morning sweetheart." He spoke only to get no response. " Is someone being a grumpy baby hmm, I'll bet you grumpy because you haven't eaten in a good 24 hour." Still no response from the little green kitten. "Well then let's go and get cha' a nice good breakfast."

Jeremy dreaded every word coming from the "Pretty" blue rabbit's mouth. He was not happy to be moving at all. Then he felt a hand go down his diaper. He hissed at the rabbit knowing it was him. 'Now that is crossing all the lines right there' he thought to himself.

"Aww is someone embarrassed that he's getting his diaper checked hmm, well it seems you had an accident in your sleep so you're going to need a changy wangy." The blue bunny cooed out in baby talk. This earned him another hiss.

Jeremy was cursing in his head until his thoughts were cut of by him being placed on a changing table and his diaper being untaped. He began to blush, then the bunny spoke again. "Know just don't squirm and let uncle BonBon change your diaper." The bunny said in a sing song voice. The diaper change was long and stressful for the poor bunny. Jeremy would not stop squirming and had at one point unknown to the rabbit knocked over the baby powder. That became known to him when he got covered in it when Jeremy kicked it.

"Whew finally over." the rabbit sighed "Now let's get you some food my little JerJer."

Once they had gotten to the kitchen Jeremy was dreading everything. He was placed in a bright green high chair and had a lime green bib with pink fluffy letters on it that said "Daddy's little monster". BonBon was getting something from the fridge. Once he found what he was looking for he got pink bowl and a green spoon and put the contents of the jar into the bowl.

The rabbit then walk over to Jeremy bowl and spoon in and and set the bowl on the tray of the high chair. He then pulled a stool over and sat on it picking up the bowl. He then gave the contents a stir. "Okay JerJer say aw." he cooed move the spoon towards the kitten. Jeremy took a sniff of the mush on the spoon and against his better judgement opened his spoon was then shoved in his mouth giving him 2 options eat or choke. He then ate the spoon full of mush to find it was apple sauce. When he saw the bunny spooning more he gladly opened his mouth. After about ten minutes breakfast was over. He was then fed a bottle of milk much to his disliking burped and put down for a morning nap.


End file.
